De flores marchitas en botellas de colores
by HikariCaelum
Summary: O de Takeru enamorándose de sus vecinos, Kouichi y Hikari. [Para "música para el cuore compartido" del topic Poliamor del foro Proyecto 1-8].


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic participa en el evento "música para el cuore compartido" del topic Poliamor del foro Proyecto 1-8.

La canción que me tocó es _Soñé_ de Zoé, propuesta por _Scripturiens_.

.

.

* * *

 **~ De flores marchitas en botellas de colores ~**

* * *

.

A Takeru, a veces, los ojos de Kouichi le parecían negros. Un falso negro, el mismo que una noche llena de estrellas, porque estaban llenos de brillos, y porque el cielo nunca deja de ser azul.

Con los de Hikari le pasaba todo lo contrario. Eran luminosos, reflejaban más luz de la que había, pero si te fijabas bien veías que también reflejaban las sombras.

Probablemente fue por eso que cayó en ellos. Brillantes y oscuros, ambos. Difícil de pensar en uno sin pensar en el otro.

¿Y qué era él? Se lo preguntaba a veces. ¿Qué podía aportar él en ese equilibrio de luces y sombras?

Quizá por eso se había ido. Su hermano solía decirle que había sido un cobarde; irónico, cuando Yamato siempre había sido el que huía de lo que le importaba demasiado. Tal vez era cosa de sus genes.

Pero es que no sabía cómo lidiar con aquello.

Un momento se derretía con Kouichi, mientras soñaba con Hikari.

En otro respiraba el aliento de Hikari, mientras pensaba en Kouichi.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Yamato pensó durante mucho tiempo que había tenido algo con ambos, a escondidas del otro. Pero no era cierto. Para empezar, porque no había pasado nada físico, ni había hablado de sus sentimientos. Realistamente, ellos solo habían sido vecinos y amigos. Tampoco era cierto lo que Yamato pensaba, porque nada era escondido. Solían estar los tres y Takeru miraba a ambos como si se sintiera cegado por los astros. Nunca escondió nada.

Probablemente por eso sintió la necesidad de marchar. No quería acabar ciego y con el corazón roto.

Genes Ishida-Takaishi, quizá.

Aunque alejarse tampoco le había salido bien. Porque los soñaba y los pensaba todo el tiempo.

Cuando encuentras algo así, cuando vives algo así… es difícil, casi imposible, olvidar.

Por eso empezó a escribir.

 **~·~**

« _Luz_ cantaba por las mañanas, su voz se perdía por la ventana del baño que daba al patio interior del edificio. Desafinaba tanto que el pájaro de la anciana del quinto quedaba afónico de intentar piar lo suficientemente alto para silenciarla.

 _Esperanzado_ sabía que sería un buen día cuando la escuchaba. Nunca se equivocó».

 _De flores marchitas en botellas de colores_ , capítulo 1.

.

.

«El día en que _Oscuro_ llegó, _Esperanzado_ se encontró todo el portal lleno de cajas y unas galletas caseras sobre una mesita, pidiendo a los vecinos disculpas por las molestias y ofreciendo comida a cambio del perdón.

Nunca había sido de ser convencido por el estómago, pero el gesto le pareció bonito».

 _De flores marchitas en botellas de colores_ , capítulo 1.

.

.

« _Esperanzado_ estaba tendiendo la ropa, en la terracita que daba al patio interior. Llevaba ya un mes allí, independizado, pero aún no había lavado ropa. Ya no le quedaba casi nada, por eso llevaba una camiseta vieja con una especie de animalito naranja con alas como orejas.

Escuchó un ruido y miró hacia la izquierda, a la terraza de _Luz_. Allí estaba ella, barría tranquilamente y tardó en darse cuenta de que alguien la observaba. Saludó con las cejas arqueadas.

La puerta de una de las terrazas de enfrente se abrió en ese momento y _Esperanzado_ y _Luz_ miraron hacia allí. _Oscuro_ salió para sacudir un mantel, después levantó la cabeza y los tres pares de ojos se encontraron por primera vez.

—Hola, vecinos —habló _Esperanzado_ —. ¿Cuánto lleváis viviendo aquí?

—Casi tres meses —respondió _Luz_ , posando sus codos en la barandilla de su terracita—. Fui de las primeras en venir a este bloque de pisos. En cuanto terminaron de construirlos.

—Yo solo unos días —contestó _Oscuro_ , con una sonrisa.

—Eres el de las cajas y las galletas —dijo _Esperanzado_. El otro chico solo se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír—. Y tú la que canta por las mañanas.

—¿Y quién eres tú? —preguntó ella, risueña.

—El que escribe, supongo.

—¿Supones que escribes?

—No, sí que escribo. Lo que supongo es que es eso por lo que podría conocerme la gente.

—Pues yo creo que eres el de las camisetas de niño —dijo _Oscuro_.

—Y el que siempre deja las lámparas encendidas —añadió _Luz_.

—Me gusta no perder mi lado infantil. Y ver bien.

 _Oscuro_ y _Luz_ rieron a la vez. Sus risas se mezclaron en la cabeza de _Esperanzado_ y nunca pudo escucharlas separadas».

 _De flores marchitas en botellas de colores_ , capítulo 2.

.

.

«Las noches eran suyas.

Largas, llenas de posibilidades, de charlas profundas que no suenan tan melodramáticas en el abrigo de la madrugada. Con el pequeño recuadro de cielo, tan arriba en el patio interior, que daba la poca luz que necesitaban.

 _Esperanzado_ había dejado de encender lámparas a partir de cierta hora. Prefería la emoción de las casi tinieblas mientras hablaba con _Oscuro_. Solían encontrarse, como si fuera casual, bastante después de la hora de la cena, antes de dormir. _Luz_ les dijo un día, cuando coincidieron una vez más en sus terracitas, que dejaba la ventana abierta porque el murmullo de sus voces le ayudaba a dormir».

 _De flores marchitas en botellas de colores_ , capítulo 3.

.

.

«Las mañanas eran suyas.

Perezosas, con canciones desafinadas, olor a café recién hecho y conversaciones apacibles sobre sueños (de los que se tienen dormidos y de los que se tienen despiertos). Con el sol asomando en el pequeño trozo de cielo, allá arriba en el patio interior.

 _Esperanzado_ había dejado de encender la radio mientras hacía el desayuno. Prefería escuchar los desafinos de _Luz_ , que siempre estaba enérgica desde temprano. Solían encontrarse, como si fuera casual, mientras tomaban su desayuno, con tazas humeantes y tostadas a medio quemar. _Oscuro_ les dijo un día, cuando coincidieron una vez más en sus terracitas, que dejaba la ventana abierta porque el murmullo de sus voces le ayudaba a despertar».

 _De flores marchitas en botellas de colores_ , capítulo 3.

.

.

«—¿Cuándo duermes tú? —preguntó _Luz_ , en una tarde en que los tres tendían la ropa.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —En realidad, _Esperanzado_ lo sabía.

—Porque te vas tarde a dormir, hablando conmigo —le respondió _Oscuro_ —. Y te despiertas pronto para hablar con ella.

—Las madrugadas y las mañanas tempranas son inspiradoras. Soy escritor, ya sabéis, tengo que aprovechar las horas mágicas.

No les dijo que, en realidad, ellos eran lo que lo inspiraba.

Sus noches y sus días solo estaban llenos de luz y de oscuridad, si los compartía con ellos».

 _De flores marchitas en botellas de colores_ , capítulo 5.

.

.

«La primera vez que compartieron techo, porque en el patio interior no había, fue por la razón más tonta.

Algo olía bien en el pasillo, _Esperanzado_ llegaba de un paseo y _Luz_ de tirar la basura. Se encontraron en el ascensor y jugaron a seguir el rastro de olor. _Oscuro_ se los encontró en su puerta con las manos extendidas esperando galletas.

No se las regaló, porque al parecer eran para su hermano y sus amigos, pero les invitó a pasar y les preparó un té.

Esa noche se mezcló con la mañana, con charlas profundas y sobre sueños, y para _Esperanzado_ todo fue pacífico y caótico. Se sentía cegado por exceso de luminosidad y por una tiniebla cerrada.

Al volver a su casa, se dijo que solo exageraba. Probablemente quería encontrar una musa y se encontró dos. Veía batallas de brillos y sombras donde solo dos jóvenes de su edad intentaban encauzar su vida normal.

Pero… pero. Había un gran pero.

Y es que, cada vez que hablaban, se sentía más y más hundido en ellos.

Con _Oscuro_ enseñándoles sus planos de edificios, observando sus trazos suaves en momentos y gruesos en otros, en dibujos preciosos y detallados de hogares nuevos para memorias nuevas. Contándoles que tenía un gemelo con quien no se crio ( _Esperanzado_ podía empatizar con eso perfectamente), una madre y una abuela fallecida a las que adorar y una vida dura a las espaldas.

Con _Luz_ enseñándoles sus fotografías de la vida, de pequeños momentos de personas ajenas, de detalles del mundo que a otros ojos podrían pasarles desapercibidos. Contándoles sobre su querida familia con un hermano mayor al que admiraba ( _Esperanzado_ podía empatizar con eso perfectamente), sobre su infancia difícil por la mala salud y cómo aprendió a apreciar cada instante.

 _Esperanzado_ se preguntaba cómo de hondo podía caer».

 _De flores marchitas en botellas de colores_ , capítulo 6.

.

.

«—¿Queréis venir conmigo al cine? —preguntó _Luz_ una tarde—. Hay una película, de esas europeas en versión original subtitulada, que nadie quiere venir a ver conmigo.

—Suena hípster. Me apunto —dijo _Esperanzado_.

—Yo también, me vendrá bien salir un rato. —Sonrieron a _Oscuro_ , que se masajeó las sienes.

—Sí, deberías desconectar —opinó _Luz_ , dándole una sonrisa.

—Deja tu trabajo, así tendrás más tiempo para hacernos galletas —sugirió _Esperanzado_.

 _Oscuro_ solo se rio, negando con la cabeza. Quedaron en una hora, para que les diera tiempo a terminar algunas cosas y vestirse.

La película era un drama sobre una familia de Europa del este con diferencias morales y teológicas. _Luz_ se sumergió en ella, _Oscuro_ se quedó dormido y _Esperanzado_ pasó el tiempo intentando no pensar en el roce de brazos a cada uno de sus lados».

 _De flores marchitas en botellas de colores_ , capítulo 6.

.

.

«Un mediodía, mientras se sentaban en el suelo de la casa de _Esperanzado_ , comiendo unas pizzas que habían pedido, el chico recibió un mensaje y se dio un golpe en la frente.

—¡Lo había olvidado! Tengo una reunión en el periódico en una hora, y después una cena de despedida porque una compañera se jubila.

—Podemos irnos para que te prepares, terminaremos de comer en mi casa —propuso _Oscuro_.

—No, no es eso, es que no le he comprado nada.

—¿A la mujer que se jubila?

—Sí, siempre ha sido muy agradable conmigo, ella me consiguió el trabajo.

—Pues no creo que te dé tiempo de ir a comprar nada —dijo _Luz_ , pensativa—. Espera, tengo una idea.

Se marchó a su apartamento y volvió un minuto después con un ramo de flores secas, que había recogido una semana atrás en un paseo por el parque. _Oscuro_ también se fue y volvió con unas pinturas especiales que tenía, para alguna de sus maquetas. Con ellas, se dedicó a dibujar patrones en la botella del vino que habían estado bebiendo, ahora vacía. Pusieron el ramo en ella, como si fuera un jarrón, y quedó un regalo muy original y bonito.

Al menos, a _Esperanzado_ se lo pareció.

Tan bonito era, que lo guardó en su taquilla en el trabajo y a la mujer le regaló un libro que tenía allí porque se lo estaba leyendo.

No sabría el final, al menos hasta que se comprara otro ejemplar del libro, pero merecía la pena con tal de quedarse aquel ramo de flores secas en esa botella pintada.

 _De flores marchitas en botellas de colores_ , capítulo 7.

.

.

«Los lunes, _Esperanzado_ preparaba, para los tres, algún plato francés de los que su abuelo se empeñaba en enseñarle cada vez que lo visitaba.

Los martes, _Luz_ los arrastraba a un paseo por el parque para hacer fotografías, si estaban especialmente audaces se montaban en su coche y buscaban un lugar al azar en el campo para tirarse en la hierba.

Los miércoles, _Oscuro_ les invitaba a merendar, aunque rara vez había de sus galletas caseras. Si estaba de buen humor les dibujaba retratos caricaturescos.

Los jueves, se iban a dormir tarde porque cenaban juntos y veían la nueva serie a la que se hubieran enganchado.

Los viernes eran los días en los que no se veían. Quedaban con sus amigos o familia, aunque no faltaba algún mensaje en su grupo de Whatsapp. _Esperanzado_ solía hacer bromas, _Luz_ mandaba fotos y _Oscuro_ muchos audios.

Los sábados eran los días impredecibles. A veces cine, otras un bar en el que tomar algo, otras iban a la bolera o a patinar sobre hielo cuando llegó el invierno o a un karaoke si sentían la noche joven.

Los domingos eran los días de descansar. Se tiraban en el sofá de alguno a leer en voz alta por turnos, o probar la papiroflexia, o simplemente dormitar con cualquier cosa puesta en la televisión.

Un sábado cualquiera, _Luz_ estaba enferma y se había quedado en casa de sus padres, y _Oscuro_ estaba en la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de sus amigos. _Esperanzado_ pasó el día sintiéndose desesperanzado. Con cero inspiración y cero sonrisas. Preguntándose en qué momento había dejado que esos dos se metieran tanto en su vida que se sentía perdido sin ellos».

 _De flores marchitas en botellas de colores_ , capítulo 8.

.

.

«—Así que… ¿cómo se llama? —preguntó el hermano de _Esperanzado_.

—¿Qué?

—Con quien estás hablando. Tienes una cara de idiota difícil de ignorar.

—Son solo _Oscuro_ y _Luz_. Están discutiendo sobre qué película veremos mañana. Bueno, más bien, dándome sus argumentos para que yo haga desempate, intentando convencerme.

—¿Y quién va ganando?

—Ninguno. —Era tan cierto que _Esperanzado_ notó un hormigueo en las puntas de los dedos—. No puedo elegir.

Su hermano lo miró a los ojos un largo rato. Después resopló.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo. No podéis ver dos películas al mismo tiempo.

—Lo sé.

Lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía. Pero… no podía.

Y ya no estaban hablando de ninguna estúpida película».

 _De flores marchitas en botellas de colores_ , capítulo 10.

.

.

«Cuando estaba con _Oscuro_ , todo parecía serenidad y emoción. Como un mar. Con oleaje suave, pero con la adrenalina constante de quizá ser arrastrado a lo hondo, o de ser tragado por una ola repentina.

Le fascinaban todos los recovecos que no era capaz de atisbar a simple vista, porque los escondían las sombras, y solo en la oscuridad de la noche parecían brillar y enseñarle todos y cada uno de sus rincones.

 _Oscuro_ parecía fuerte y tranquilo, aunque en el fondo escondía vulnerabilidad y tristezas pasadas. Por eso _Esperanzado_ quería abrazarlo fuerte cada noche, cuando estuviera cansado de esforzarse.

En esos momentos, se sentía capaz de decidir.

Entonces llegaba la mañana.

Cuando estaba con _Luz_ , todo parecía pacífico y alegre. Como un parque. Con niños correteando por todas partes, risas a cada rato, plantas creciendo, pero también con malas hierbas en algunos rincones y los ojos suficientemente abiertos para ver las cosas difíciles.

Le fascinaba cómo en ella podía ver todo lo bueno de la vida y también entender todo lo malo, porque una cosa es indivisible de la otra, y ella tenía una comprensión del mundo realista y equilibrada.

 _Luz_ parecía dulce y frágil, aunque en el fondo escondía una fuerza y valentía infinitas. Por eso _Esperanzado_ quería protegerla, cuando ella solo pensara en los demás en lugar de sí misma.

En esos momentos, se sentía capaz de decidir.

Entonces llegaba la tarde.

Cuando veía a _Oscuro_ y _Luz_ juntos, todo parecía encajar. Un rompecabezas armado, dos caras de una moneda, un Yin Yang. Brillos y sombras. La vida.

Le fascinaba verlos juntos porque era como contemplar una constelación, en donde el fondo oscuro hacía destacar más las estrellas que formaban un dibujo que guía de camino a casa.

Se complementaban, se entendían, se movían en sintonía. Se querían. Eran, juntos, luz y oscuridad. Y no sabía qué era él.

En uno de esos momentos, _Esperanzado_ fue capaz de decidir.

Se dio cuenta de que no tenía que elegir».

 _De flores marchitas en botellas de colores_ , capítulo 11.

.

.

«Solemos creer que somos parte de la historia. De la principal. Y es cierto, lo somos.

Pero en esa frase está la clave. A veces solo somos "parte".

Un momento, un puente, lo que conecta dos puntos o dos personas que deben encontrarse.

Es difícil comprender que eres un secundario. Un medio para un fin, pero no el que debe llegar a la meta. Como todos aquellos guerreros que caen en la batalla para que el héroe dé la estocada final y se quede con las perdices.

 _Esperanzado_ entendió que él era el puente, pero se estaba transformando en una barrera. Por eso se marchó.

No dio explicaciones, porque _Oscuro_ y _Luz_ lo leían como uno de esos libros que se esforzaba en terminar de escribir. Solo recogió sus cosas, esperó a que ambos estuvieran en el trabajo para que no hubiera preguntas, y se fue.

Dejó muchos recuerdos en aquel apartamento en el que solo había vivido unos meses. En ese edificio que había hecho que los tres se conocieran. Se esforzó en dejar allí las sonrisas somnolientas de _Luz_ cada mañana, sus notas desafinadas y sus fotografías. Se esforzó en dejar allí la voz de _Oscuro_ cada madrugada, ronca cuando llegaba el sueño, y sus diseños de casas. Se esforzó en dejar allí todas las tardes que habían compartido, a esos dos enamorándose y mirándose como solo el sol puede mirar a la luna en los efímeros momentos que comparten en el cielo.

Se marchó, convirtiéndose en el _Desesperanzado_ y llevándose solo aquellas flores marchitas en la botella de colores».

 _De flores marchitas en botellas de colores_ , epílogo.

 **~·~**

El libro de Takeru tuvo un éxito moderado que no se había atrevido a esperar. Pudo dejar su trabajo en el periódico y dedicarse por entero a escribir. Cosa que fue un tanto contraproducente, porque no estaba obligado a salir de casa (volvía a vivir con su madre) y tendió a encerrarse.

Le hicieron una entrevista para una pequeña radio local y le preguntaron cuánto de autobiográfico había en su novela. No estaba preparado para esa pregunta, pero siempre había sido elocuente y supo salir del paso.

Pero ni toda la elocuencia del mundo podría haberlo preparado para su primera firma de libros.

No por la multitud, más grande de lo que esperaba, ni por tener que decir unas palabras al público. Tampoco por soportar los vítores vergonzosos de algunos de sus amigos, porque se dedicó a responder a cada comentario jocoso con el mismo tono burlón.

No le abrumaron los desconocidos, sino dos buenos conocidos.

Llegaron a la vez a su mesa y le tendieron cada uno un ejemplar del libro, para que los firmara.

—¿A nombre de quién? —preguntó, intentando con humor deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Para _Luz_ —respondió Hikari, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos.

—Y el mío para _Oscuro_ —dijo Kouichi, con la misma mirada intensa.

Los ojos de Takeru fueron del uno al otro. No sabiendo qué decir.

Bueno, todo estaba dicho en su libro. Se había sincerado, abierto por completo y puesto sus sentimientos. Los únicos que podían adivinar lo verdadero que había en esas páginas eran ellos mismos, y su hermano en cierta medida.

Ya sabían por qué se marchó. Por qué no respondió a mensajes ni llamadas, que pararon a las semanas.

No esperaba que lo buscaran. No lo hacía. Porque de _Esperanzado_ había pasado a ser _Desesperanzado_.

Les pidió que se quedaran hasta que terminara la firma, no quería hablar delante de todo el mundo. Cuando el último libro estuvo dedicado, los observó a distancia, sentados muy juntos en un banco de la calle.

Al parecer, sí que habían encajado el puzle cuando él se marchó. Se alegraba, de verdad lo hacía.

Porque no solo se había enamorado de Kouichi y de Hikari, también se había enamorado de ellos dos juntos, de su amor.

—Supongo que ya sabéis lo que pasó —les dijo, de pie frente a ellos.

—Ya lo sabíamos —fue la respuesta de Kouichi.

—Antes de que te marcharas —aclaró Hikari.

Takeru agachó la cabeza, sin saber qué responder. Probablemente, eran las dos únicas personas capaces de hacer que se le acabaran las palabras. O, más bien, de que se le desbordaran.

Sintió unas manos agarrando las suyas. Kouichi entrelazó los dedos con su mano izquierda. Hikari acarició su mano derecha.

—Hay algo que no has entendido de tu propio libro, de tu propia historia, ¿sabes? —le dijo ella.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Takeru, casi con ganas de reír, o tal vez de llorar.

—No eres un puente. —El tono de Kouichi era tan sereno como siempre, pero firme—. No eres un secundario. Nosotros no estamos completos sin ti.

—Si somos el día y la noche, tu eres nuestro amanecer y atardecer —terminó Hikari, con los ojos brillantes, y no por lágrimas.

Por un momento, no se atrevió a creerlo. El mundo parecía a punto de tambalearse, pero el agarre de los otros dos mantuvo a Takeru firme.

Abrió los ojos de verdad, quizá por primera vez desde que los había conocido. Dejó de estar cegado por la luz brillante y por la oscura tiniebla. Pudo ver. Y se vio a él, con ellos. Fue capaz de sentir que aquello encajaba. Que él lo hacía, siempre lo hizo.

Eran los tres. De eso había ido todo desde que se conocieron. Por eso no fue capaz de elegir a uno, y por eso huyó.

Pero no iba a huir más. No hacía falta. Porque esa historia iba de los tres, y el por fin se atrevía a verlo.

.

* * *

Me ha sorprendido este fic porque ha salido de forma muy natural e improvisada, ha sido una delicia escribirlo. Reconozco que la canción no me gusta, pero la letra me ha inspirado bastante, aunque pensaba lo contrario al principio.

Bueno, espero que le guste a quien lo lea, y ya que es 25 de diciembre, ¡Feliz Navidad! :)


End file.
